


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°126 : « Inexplicable »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [126]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Legends Never Die, OTP Feels, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Mara trouvait inexplicable son attirance irrépressible pour Luke Skywalker.
Relationships: Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248
Kudos: 1





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°126 : « Inexplicable »

**Author's Note:**

> Impossible de laisser trop longtemps notre OTP dans un coin ! Retrouvons donc Mara en proie à ses émotions ;)

Pourquoi Skywalker l'attirait-il donc à ce point ?!

Mara Jade ne comprenait plus le cheminement de ses pensées. Certes, elle avait pardonné à Luke, elle s'était repentie et avait abandonné ses idées de vengeance. Mais pourquoi diable se sentait-elle désormais focalisée sur le Maître Jedi ?

Elle tenta de penser raisonnablement. Luke était un homme profondément gentil et bon. Il n'hésitait pas à pardonner, à encourager, à se montrer patient, à donner des conseils, et à aider des amis en difficulté. Un tableau parfait sur lequel quelques ombres planaient... mais tout le monde n'avait-il pas un Côté Obscur en soi ?

Luke l'avait toujours traitée avec respect, même lorsque Mara jurait encore ses grands dieux qu'elle le tuerait. Encore maintenant, il ne la prenait pas de haut – parce qu'il ne prenait jamais personne de haut.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire une entière confiance.

C'était probablement une combinaison de tous ces aspects de Luke Skywalker qui faisait bizarrement battre le cœur de l'ancienne Main de l'Empereur, une jeune femme solitaire et de caractère qui n'avait jamais encore connu le sentiment d'amour, et qui peinait donc à le reconnaître.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww.


End file.
